Unconventional Waycest
by MyChemicalDreamer
Summary: Implied pairing between Gerard Way and his OC twin sister. But she doesn't know they're related yet. I've only written up to chapter 3 and I'm not really sure where I'm going with this...
1. Oh hi

I love Saturdays. They're the only day of the week that I don't have work, so I get to sleep late. Knowing this, I naturally wouldn't be happy to wake up at 8 AM on a Saturday morning to someone knocking on the door of my apartment. But of course I got up to answer it anyway, seeing as it could be important. I sure as hell am glad I did.

Standing outside my door, looking like the emo version of a Greek god, was Gerard Way. Before I get into this, though, let me explain something. I absolutely love My Chemical Romance. I know every single word to every single one of their songs. I've loved them since they first came out when I was in college, and I happen to have the biggest crush in the entire fucking universe on Gerard. We even happen to have the same birthday (April 9th), and were both 25. All my friends knew that. Naturally, I figured this was some kind of prank. Probably Andie. She's loaded; she could probably afford to do something like this... Back to reality.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Hey," he replied, smiling, "Are you Bethany?"

"Yeah. Um, who paid you to do this?" I said.

"Oh... I guess you already know who I am, then. But no one paid me. I'm here to bring you important news," he replied.

"Sounds interesting," I said. I stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. He walked in past me and I closed the door. "Sorry for looking like a slob; I just woke up," I added.

"Sorry for showing up so early, but I've got a show later today at the Allstate Arens, so it's kind of the only time I could stop by," he replied. I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me.

"So what's your news?" I asked, surprised at how calm I was. I couldn't believe I wasn't going crazy with fangirlingness. Maybe it hadn't really set in that Gerard Way was in my fucking apartment.

"Okay, you're not gonna believe me, but please know, before I say anything further, that this is all true. Got it?" he said.

"Yup," I replied.

"Okay. Oh god, I can't think of a normal-sounding way to say this so I'll just be straightforward. Bethany..."

Bwahahaha cliffhanger!


	2. You're my BROTHER?

"...I'm your brother," he said. I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he looked sort of annoyed.

"Wow, this is Andie's best prank yet!" I said.

"Bethany, I'm fucking serious," he replied, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to me. I unfolded it. It was a copy of my birth certificate. It had all my information, my exact date and time of birth, down to the second. At the top, it said 'Bethany Way, born to Donald and Donna Way on April 9th, 1986 at 9:43 PM'. I read it over a few times.

"So... we're twins?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. Now that he mentioned it, we did look alike. The same angular features, hazel eyes, natural dark brown hair (though his way dyed raven black)...

"Wait a second! If this is true, why was I adopted and you weren't?" I asked.

"At the time, our parents couldn't afford to raise two children. They told me about you and everything that happened when I was 13, and they said it was the hardest decision they'd ever had to make. They wanted to tell you, too, but they weren't sure exactly where you were," he replied.

"So why did you just decide to come find me now?" I asked.

"I didn't just decide. I've been looking for you since I turned 18. It's taken 7 years," he said. I hugged him. He was a little stunned at first, but hugged me back.

"Thank you," I whispered, "I never even knew I was adopted until now."

"You're welcome," he said, "But I have a question for you."

"Shoot," I said.

I love cliffhangers! 3 Read chapter 3!


	3. I still love you, you know

"Me and the guys are going on tour, actually tonight's show is the start, and me and Mikey sort of wanna get to know you better, so do you wanna come on tour with us?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, "Definitely! Finally an excuse to quit my shitty job!" he laughed.

"Cool," he replied.

"Well, we obviously have 25 years of catching up to do, so how about I go get dressed and we go out for coffee or something?" I said.

"Okay," he replied.

I quickly got ready, throwing on Converse, black skinnies, and a My Chem t-shirt. I tried to straighten my hair as fast as possible, but it still took forever and since I was rushing I did a shitty job. Then I put on my eyeliner and came out to the living room, where Gerard was still waiting patiently. "Ready!" I exclaimed. He laughed and looked me over.

"I can tell we're related," he said.

"Haha," I replied sarcastically. We went downstairs and got in his car. He said he didn't really know his way around Chicago, so I gave him directions to the nearest Starbucks, where we both ordered the same thing, a large black coffee.

"Great minds think alike," he said to me. I smiled. We got our coffee, sat down, and started talking. It was then that I realized something. Something horrible. I still had a crush on him. Even though he's... my... twin... brother...


End file.
